Desde hoy, serás mi esclavo, serás mi Maid
by DixieClemets
Summary: Y solo por un beso... aquí estoy, soy su maid. Grrr... Y encima, todas las noches estoy obligado a saciar sus necesidades, obligado a entregarme a él... Obligado a amarle... Espera, que eso ya lo hacia desde antes de ser su maid. Shadow... ¿No te das cuenta que para mí eso no es un juego? (Sonadow/Shadonic [Yaoi])
1. Chapter 1

_Kon'nichiwa!_

 _Nueva historia Sonadow/Shadonic. Ya que "Por cuidar a un chao" capítulo tres no tiene review, de seguro, dejaron de leerla. Bueno, la continuaré, tranquilos. Y ahora…_

¡A leer!

 ** _Desde hoy, serás mi esclavo, serás mi Maid_** ** _. ~Capítulo 1 parte 1. ~El comienzo._**

"¡Eres un perdedor!"Dijo Sonic corriendo por un puente de madera. "¡Lento!"

"¡Y tú infantil!" Dijo el azabache. "¡Vuelve aquí, Faker! ¡Déjame acabar mi trabajo!" Gritó sacando una emerald.

"¿Y qué me ganes y mates? ¡Paso!"Se burló.

"Eso pensaba…"Susurró Shadow desapareciendo.

"¿Eh? ¿En donde se metió…?" Se preguntó sin bajar la velocidad. "¿Se aburrió? Va', él se lo pierde." Siguió su camino sin percatarse de que alguien estaba esperando el momento perfecto. "¡Emo! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿…Dónde está…? ¡AH!" Gritó al sentir un codazo en su columna haciéndolo caer.

"Aquí estoy, ¿me buscabas?" Rió Shadow. "Vaya."Dijo el oji-rubí mirando al cobalto. "Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creía." Dijo cerrando los ojos. Recordó sus órdenes: Acabar de una vez por todas con Sonic. Miró al menor, quien no podía ponerse de pie. Sacó su pistola y apuntó al héroe… Pero algo lo detuvo. ¿Por qué no podía apretar el gatillo? Era tan fácil, pero, ¿por qué no aprovechó la oportunidad? Soltó el arma la cual fue disparada al chocar contra el suelo. El ruido asusto al menor de ambos quien se miro todo el cuerpo en busca de algún agujero. No encontró nada, pero, se volvió a alertar al ver como el vetado caía al suelo de rodillas. "… pe… pecho… mi… mi pecho…" El oji-rubí susurró esto antes de caer en aquel suelo. Sonic se quedó en estado de shock. Le dio la vuelta viendo su pecho. Su antes, pelaje blanco del pecho era, ahora, de color carmesí. De ahí, caía bastante sangre. El cobalto no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de lastimar a Shadow. Cogió al mayor en brazos y lo llevó a la casa del menor. Lo acostó en la cama y examinó la herida. La bala todavía era visible. Probó a sacarla, ganándose varios gritos de dolor de parte de un inconsciente Shadow. "¡AAAAH!" Una vez la bala salió, vendó a Shadow. Sabía que era la forma de vida definitiva, pero… Más valía prevenir que curar. El pecho de Shadow no se movía de arriba abajo… algo andaba mal. No respiraba. Sonic se volvió a alarmar. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No tenía bombonas de oxígeno en su casa. Parecía, que el tiempo se detenía de golpe. Los colores se desvanecieron quedando visibles el negro y el gris. Miles de recuerdos de ambos recorrieron su mente. Cerró los ojos, siguió a sus instintos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo el boca a boca a Shadow. Este, volvió a moverse un poco, buscando una postura en la cual, no se lastimara. Sonic no podía separar sus labios de los del azabache... No, no quería detenerse... Sintió como el mayor rozaba su cachete. Seguro lo hacía en sueños. El oji-esmeralda abrió los ojos encontrándose a los de Shadow. Estaba… despierto. Tal fue el susto que se llevó, que el menor se cayó al suelo. Miró a Shadow, quien estaba con el mismo semblante serio de siempre. "…" Parecía que había olvidado cómo hablar. Miró a su pecho vendado. "… Agradezco que me vendaras…" Dijo mirando a Sonic, este no se creía lo que veía. Shadow le estaba dando las gracias, y encima, lo había matado por besarlo. "… Sonic… No te creas que no me di cuenta del beso…" Dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para que el menor se acercara. Una vez este estuvo cerca, le pegó un puñetazo y luego un boso en la mejilla. Sonic, un tanto confuso, intentó preguntarle a Shadow, pero este solo lo interrumpió. "… No me gustaría ser maleducado, pero… tengo ganas de comer."

"Ahorita mismo te traigo algo." Dijo el cobalto yéndose. Una vez estuvo fuera de la habitación, Shadow susurró algo.

"…Estúpido erizo… ¿¡Por qué me tuviste que besar haciendo que todos esos sentimientos inútiles salieran a flote!?" No era ninguna mentira decir que Shadow estaba interesado por Sonic hacía un tiempo, pero, enterró todos sus sentimientos bajo tierra, eran sentimientos completamente inútiles, ni si quiera eran correspondidos. "¡…Ma-Maldito seas, erizo…!"

"…"Por otro lado, Sonic estaba preparando una bandeja para llevarle la comida. " **(Besar a Shadow me encantó, pero, ¿Por qué?)** … ¿Le gustan los batidos? Mejor le llevo uno de fresa y un par de dulces..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

_Aw… Muchísimas gracias a 000000000, en serio. Me anima muchísimo que comenten, y a ti lo mismo, LadyCrazy._

 ** _Desde hoy, serás mi esclavo, serás mi Maid_** ** _. ~Capítulo 1 parte 2. ~El comienzo._**

"… ¿Le gustan los batidos? Mejor le llevo uno de fresa y un par de dulces..." Dijo Cogiendo dichos aperitivos." Aunque… Creo que a él le gustan más los cafés… o… el té… Bueno, no tengo nada de eso, así que…" El erizo se puso en pie y cogiendo la bandeja, procedió a entrar en el cuarto. "(De seguro… Shadow me odia… Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo.) Shadow, ya vine." Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. "Toma, de seguro no te gusta, pero…" Fue interrumpido por el mayor.

"No, está bien, me gusta el batido de fresa." Informo el azabache. "Oye, te has pasado trayéndome cosas: … Un batido un una botella de casi tres litros (WTF?!)… Tartas de fresa, chocolate, menta, limón, melocotón, y uva; paquetes de patatas (o papas [según el lugar XD]) fritas, manzanas, fresas, brazo de gitano, helado de fresa, menta, chocolate, vainilla y de menta; Y… Merengue con chocolate… Sonic… ¿Tú me quieres matar por sobredosis de azúcar?"Dijo a modo de broma.

"¿¡…Eh…!? Pe-pero… si yo solo puse un helado, batido y una porción de tarta…"Dijo el cobalto con los ojos como platos. Parecía que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. "¿…C-cómo…?"

"Otra cosa… ¿Tienes algún tipo de fetiche con las fresas? Es que… aquí hay más fresas que en las plantaciones de todo Mobius."

"Es que… a Tails y a mí nos encantan las fresas."Dijo rascándose la frente con un dedo. Miró al azabache quien tomaba un vaso de batido con los ojos cerrados. Tragaba lentamente. Sonic comenzó a ver a Shadow con otros ojos. "(Se ve lindo… ¿Eh? ¿Lindo? ¿¡Shadow!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!?)" Pensó un tanto confundido consigo mismo. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Colocando la bandeja en una mesita de noche intentó pensar otra cosa. "… (Mejor dejo de pensar en eso… pe…pe… ¿Pero por qué no puedo dejar de mirar a Shadow? ¡Sonic, deja de mirarlo antes de que te pegue un tiro en la sien! N-no puedo dejar de observarlo… tiene unos lindos ojos, ahora que me fijo. Y su aspecto es muy seductor… ¿¡Pe-pero qué me pasa!? Está hablándome… su voz es tan… atrayente… Quiero… decirle lo atractivo que es… ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!? ¡Dios! ¡Es mi rival! ¡Un Emo! ¡Es otro hombre! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en esto?! Pero, aun así, no puedo negar que es muy atrayente… Ahora entiendo por qué tiene a chicas duras detrás de él… Chicas como: Blaze, o Rouge, o… Dios… Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas… ¡NO-SOY-GAY! Todavía tiene sangre en su cuerpo… Si yo no hubiera existido, él nunca me tendría que haberme perseguido para matarme, por lo que no se hubiera disparado… Fue mi culpa… Fue mi culpa… Fue… mi…)… Fue mi culpa…" Dijo inconscientemente. Shadow lo vio tener una mirada de culpa. Pensó rápidamente y pensó en la forma más fácil. "Cárgale el muerto a otro."

"… Con las pistolas de hoy en día no te fíes. Si se te caen, te disparan, si disparas con ella, se encasquilla. El otro día por poco explota."Comentó dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche. "En cuanto… a lo del beso…"Dijo ajustándose el guante. "Creo que puedo castigarte sin ser demasiado cruel." Dijo serio, pero, por dentro, se estaba partiendo de la risa. "Sonic, ¿a ti te gustan las "Maids"?"Preguntó con una sonrisa. El cobalto temía lo peor… Shadow podría haber dicho misa, pero, de seguro iba a ser un castigo cruel… muy cruel… Sin contar el hecho de que estaba sonriendo de forma maléfica. No solo se temía lo peor, sino que ya estaba rezando para que el castigo fuera rápido y nada doloroso… Ni bochornoso… Solo asintió nervioso. De parte de Shadow, se esperaba cualquier cosa. Tembló un poco al imaginarse la posible tortura que le iba a generar el azabache. "Sonic, te voy a decir una dirección, allí habrá una casa. Es la mía. Quiero que vayas mañana a las seis en punto. ¿Capissi?"Preguntó regalándole al oji-esmeralda una mirada de asesino.

"¡CAPISSI!" Respondió Sonic nervioso. Temía el castigo. "… ¿Eh?" Se preguntó al ver a Shadow temblar. "Shads, ¿ocurre algo?"

"… Me... me duele el pecho…"Dijo agarrándose en la zona nombrada.

"Acuéstate, es mejor." Le dijo el héroe mirándolo preocupado. Intenta dormir, será lo mejor…"Fue interrumpido.

"Sonic… Escúchame bien, porque esto no lo escucharás de mis labios otra vez… Por favor… ¿Podrías acostarte en la cama conmigo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

"… Me... me duele el pecho…"Dijo Shadow agarrándose en la zona nombrada.

"Acuéstate, es mejor." Le aconsejó el héroe mirándolo preocupado. "Intenta dormir, será lo mejor…"Fue interrumpido.

"Sonic… Escúchame bien, porque esto no lo escucharás de mis labios otra vez… Por favor… ¿Podrías acostarte en la cama conmigo?"

"Shadow… ¿Pe-pero qué…?" Preguntó sonrojado.

Hubo silencio… no solo era incomodo sino sepulcral, pero, para desespero de Sonic, Shadow sonreía de forma maléfica, se trataba algo entre manos… y de seguro, no sería nada bueno. Era algo obvio.

"Sonic… ¿Te recuerdo qué estoy así gracias a ti?" Preguntó señalando la herida.

"De acuerdo… me acostaré en la cama contigo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esta noche serás mío… créeme… lo vas a disfrutar… ¿Te gusta esto?" Preguntó lamiéndole el cuello al menor quien gemía temblando. Tenía miedo de que doliera.

"¿N- No sería mejor mañana?" Preguntó intentando conseguir tiempo. Quería hacerlo con Shadow, pero… temía que Shadow lo hiriera.

"No, Sonic, No dolerá… Si no lo hacemos ahora… Me arrepentiré."Lo calmó acariciándole el cachete.

"… Vale, ha-hazlo…"

"Hump" El mayor acostó al erizo cobalto y se puso encima suya. El menor tembló.

"Oye, Shad… cuando por poco me matas… ¿Por qué no disparaste?"

"…" Era una pregunta fácil, responder y ya, pero al mismo tiempo era una pregunta difícil, porque… No sabía la respuesta… O eso creía. Miró a Sonic, quien lo observaba con ojos que pedían a gritos que lo besase. Era hermoso. También era inocente y puro. Supo la respuesta al instante. "… No disparé, porque te amo."

"¡…!" El menor se quedó asombrado. "¿En serio?"

"Sí." Asintió dándole un besito en el cachete.

"¿Me podrías dar un abrazo?"Preguntó inocentemente.

"De acuerdo." Dijo dándole lo pedido. Se unieron en un abrazo. Sonic se acercó a la oreja de Shadow y tiernamente susurró algo:

"Gracias por el abrazo… eres realmente cariñoso… Yo… También te amo…" Confesó abrazándolo con más fuerza. Shadow sonrió levemente. Lo miró unos segundos y comenzó a besar su cuello mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Sonic comenzó a temblar al sentir ligeramente corrientes de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Sonic lo besó en los labios. No aguantaba más. Lo necesitaba. Shadow correspondió sin pensárselo. Shadow lo acostó boca abajo en la cama y le levantó un poco la cadera. El menor se puso muy nervioso "¿q-qué me harás?"

"Tranquilo. No te haré daño. ¿Listo?"Pregunto besándole la cabeza, y luego en los labios.

"…Hazlo…" Pidió no muy seguro.

"De acuerdo." Dijo y entró en él con lentitud. Sonic soltó un largo gemido de placer mezclado con un poco de dolor.

"Ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… ¿Y a-ahora qué ah…harás?-Preguntó girando la cabeza.

"De todo... ah… Sonic…"Lo volvió a besar. Sonic comenzó a mover las caderas al son de las embestidas. Quería que su amado disfrutara tanto como él estaba disfrutando. "Ahhh So-Sonic… Ah… ¿te gusta más así o…?" Lo besa mientras le da la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara en todo momento. "¿…Así?"Terminó de preguntar viendo como el menor se tapaba la cara. "¿Te arrepientes de esto?"Preguntó, a lo que el menor negó. "Entonces, demuéstramelo mirándome a la cara. Déjame ver tu lindo y hermoso rostro que hace notar el placer que sientes."

"¡Ah!" Gimió mirando al azabache. Eso se sentía genial. "Shad… ah... ah… ah… Se siente fantástico…"

"¿te gusta?"Pregunto sin detenerse.

"Más rápido… ah..."

"De acuerdo. *Aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas mientras lo escucha gemir de forma fuerte.

"Ya no puedo esperar más para venirme contigo… ah… ah…"

"¡Ah! ¡Me vengo!"

"¡Shad!" Se vienen, uno dentro del otro y el menor dejando escapar gritos de puro placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando oye a Shadow hablar en sueños.

"… No disparé, porque te amo."

"¡…!" Sonic se quedó atónito. Era por eso. "…-Sonic… Ah… ¿te gusta más así o…?" ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño caliente? ¿¡Con él!? "¿Te arrepientes de esto?" Se sentía extraño ser la fantasía de alguien. "Entonces, demuéstramelo mirándome a la cara. Déjame ver tu lindo y hermoso rostro que hace notar el placer que sientes." Sonic no podía dormir sabiendo en lo que soñaba Shadow. "… ¡Ah! ¡Me vengo! …" Una vez pasó eso, Sonic intentó dormir, temiendo que algo de lo ocurrido en el sueño lo intentara Shadow mientras que el menor dormía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola, me gustaría proponer algo fácil, es encontrar todos los Traumas a partir de ya, todos los traumas. Puede ser solo la palabra, si los aciertan todos, aparte de subir contenido más seguido, el siguiente capítulo será: largo, intenso, y hard… (If you know what i mean…) Pero, va a haber al menos uno que no encuentren, así que, cuanta más gente participe mejor._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, en serio, me animan mucho. Se os quiere ^3^._**

 ** _Ahora sí, ¡A leer!_**

 **Desde hoy, serás mi esclavo, serás mi Maid. ~Capítulo 1 parte 4.**

"¡…!" Sonic se quedó atónito. Era por eso. "…-Sonic… Ah… ¿te gusta más así o…?" ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño caliente? ¿¡Con él!? "¿Te arrepientes de esto?" Se sentía extraño ser la fantasía de alguien. "Entonces, demuéstramelo mirándome a la cara. Déjame ver tu lindo y hermoso rostro que hace notar el placer que sientes." Sonic no podía dormir sabiendo en lo que soñaba Shadow. "… ¡Ah! ¡Me vengo! …" Una vez pasó eso, Sonic intentó dormir, temiendo que algo de lo ocurrido en el sueño lo intentara Shadow mientras que el menor dormía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic despertó en la mañana…

¿Cuánto había dormido? De seguro poco, tenía ojeras.

Miró a su lado, y no había rastro de Shadow.

Se sintió aliviado… sabiendo lo que había soñado Shadow, cualquiera… Menudo trauma… Pero, de golpe se puso nervioso, ¡todavía le quedaban fragmentos de bala dentro del cuerpo, no podía volver simplemente a su casa!

Miró a su mesa de noche. En ella, había una nota… era… La dirección de la casa del azabache. Sonic se levantó, aseó, desayunó y salió. De camino, se puso a pensar… ¿Por qué ayudó a Shadow? Podría haberlo dejado simplemente. Es verdad, no es un buen acto, pero, ¡Shadow iba a matarlo! ¿Por qué…lo besó…? Vale, el boca a boca y demás. Pero, pudo haberlo terminado cuando Shadow volvió a respirar, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no lanzó al vetado de la cama cuando estaba soñando esas cosas sucias? Paró sus pasos un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba? Justo cuando llegó, se encontró a dos personas entrando en la casa, Eran Silver y Mephiles… Y Silver estaba amarrado, con mordaza y vendas en los ojos, además tenía cardenales. Valeeeeee… Un trauma más que añadir a su visita al psicólogo. ¡Bieeeeeen! (Sarcasmo) En esa semana ya tenía suficientes traumas para ir al psicólogo y que lo llamaran de loco. Por ejemplo: En un picnic de la pandilla, que el viento le levante la falda a Amy enseñando todo el tanga color blanco beis que parecía taladrarle el culo; que acto seguido, Shadow interrumpiera en la fiesta con intenciones de matar al cobalto (trauma número dos); luego, ver al vetado desangrándose y convulsionar (tercero); tener que sacarle la bala (cuarto); hacerle el boca a boca (quinto) y que le acabase gustando (sexto); que los dulces se pongan solos en la bandeja (séptimo); Que Shadow soñara pervertida mente con él (Octavo [Creo… me perdí T_T]); Y ahora, ver eso… (Noveno)… Pues… no sería el último trauma, creedme. Tocó en la casa y le abrió Silver vestido de… ¿¡Maid!? Vale, añade otro trauma al contador. Tenía miedo… ¿A él le esperaba lo mismo? Los dos estaban callados y con los ojos como platos. "SI-SI-SI-SI-SILVER… ¿¡SILVER!?" Sus ojos quedaron como platos.

"Sonic… por fa… no te chives…" Dijo como un tomate bajándose la falda.

"Silver, espérame en mi cuarto." Dijo Mephiles acariciándole el pelo. Una vez se fue, este habló. "Shadow está en su cuarto, arriba del todo al fondo. Ahora, si me disculpas, he de complacer a un ángel."

"..." Sonic subió al segundo piso y ahí se paró. Otro trauma al contador por favor. "Un momento… ¿¡Mephiles está vivo!?" Otro trauma más. Terminó de subir los cinco pisos… eso no era una casa, sino ¡una mansión! Llegó al fondo del pasillo y tocó la puerta.

"Que bien, viviste." Dijo Shadow con su cara seria de siempre. "Entra y te explico." Después de un largo rato, de hablar normalmente, Shadow se levantó. "Bien, ¿ya has visto a Silver? Pues, tú igual, pero, tu tendrás desventajas…"

"Desventajas" Repitió. (Otro trauma más, ¿Por qué Maid? ¿¡POR QUEEEEEE!?)

"Sí, si haces algo mal serás castigado, además de que tú no eres para mí lo que es Silver es para Mephiles, yo no te tengo cariño y no te lo tendré nunca. Así que te trataré mal, de la misma forma que me caes. ¿Capissi?"

"¡CAPISSI!"

"Bene… [Bien en italiano] Solo aviso: Tengo muchos látigos, y algunos no los he probado, y créeme, me encantaría estrenarlos…" Dijo mirándolo con desprecio. Pero, por dentro, sabía que no sería capaz de dañar a Sonic… ¿O sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	5. Chapter 5

**~Desde hoy, serás mi esclavo, serás mi Maid. ~Capítulo 1 parte 5. ~**

"Sí, si haces algo mal serás castigado, además de que tú no eres para mí lo que es Silver es para Mephiles, yo no te tengo cariño y no te lo tendré nunca. Así que te trataré mal, de la misma forma que me caes. ¿Capissi?"

"¡CAPISSI!"

"Bene… [Bien en italiano] Solo aviso: Tengo muchos látigos, y algunos no los he probado, y créeme, me encantaría estrenarlos…" Dijo mirándolo con desprecio. Pero, por dentro, sabía que no sería capaz de dañar a Sonic… ¿O sí?

Shadow lo miró nuevamente con desprecio. Sonic comenzó a pensar… ¿Qué sería Shadow capaz de hacerle?

"Desde ahora, cuando estés aquí, me trataras de amo y señor." Le ordenó.

"De acuerdo…" Asintió.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué?"Se puso más serio.

"De acuerdo, mi amo y señor."Se avergonzó.

"Eso está mejor. Voy a empezar de forma floja: Tráeme un café, por favor."

"De acuerdo, ahora mismo vuelvo, amo." Dijo con una voz tenue, saliendo del cuarto. Bajó hasta la cocina, y en ella, estaba Silver un tanto despeinado. "Silver." Lo llamó. El blanquecino se giró y lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

"Mephiles me ha dicho que vas a ser Maid de Shadow." Dijo. "Ven, te enseñaré los trajes, y tú eliges cual quieres."

"Pero, tengo que hacerle un café a Shadow…"No pudo finalizar de hablar porque Mephiles lo interrumpió.

"Sonic, Shadow me dijo algo. Que te buscaras un traje, y luego le llevas algo de beber. Dice que si le llevas algo que no le gusta te castigará."

"Genial… no conozco sus gustos…"

"Bueno… ya pensarás en eso más tarde, ahora, debes preocuparte por el traje de Maid" Le dijo Silver. Sonic asintió y acompañó a Silver a una sala. Ahí había muchísimos trajes de Maid. Silver se fue y Sonic se quedó eligiendo uno. Vio uno de color azul con alguna que otra línea blanca. Tampoco le importaba mucho, pero, ya que iba a hacer el ridículo, lo hacía con estilo. Lo cogió y se lo puso. Se miró en el espejo. Se avergonzó... ¡No quería salir así vestido! ¡Era bochornoso mirarse! ¿¡Cómo iba a salir!? Se armó de valor y salió por la puerta. El lacito en las púas no ayudaba en nada, ¡parecía una Loli! Entró en la cocina y buscó algo en la nevera… Leche… Zumo… Batido de fresa… ¡Un momento! Se acordó de algo que dijo el azabache el día anterior: " ** _No, está bien, me gusta el batido de fresa._** " Le sirvió un poco de batido y subió al cuarto del vetado. Una vez allí, se cruzó con Silver. "Hey, Sonic, te queda bien."

"Calla, cabeza de marihuana." Su avergonzó.

"¡Es enserio! Te queda bien."

"He de llevarle esto a Shadow, nos vemos." Sonic tocó la puerta y cuando oyó el típico "adelante", entró. Se puso firme y cerró la puerta tras de él. Shadow se encontraba leyendo un libro con unas lentes puestas. Se veía tremendamente hermoso e irresistible con ellas puestas. Sonic se acercó temblando. "A-amo… to-tome…"Dijo dándole el vaso. Shadow miro a Sonic con un semblante serio, y así se quedó: mirándolo con cara de asesino. Por dentro, Shadow estaba disfrutando la vista.

("Se ve mono… es tan lindo… Cómo me gustaría ir quitándole con lentitud cada pieza de ropa e ir besando su cuerpo…") Pensó el azabache.

"… Amo… tome…" L e volvió a enseñar el vaso.

"Ah… Gracias." Dijo tomando el vaso. "Se nota que ya te he dicho que el batido de fresa me gusta."Sonrió. "Tranquilo, tu primer castigo no será doloroso, así que no tengas miedo de hacer algo mal."

"… ¿No será doloroso?" El cobalto se sentía confuso.

"Bueno, eso depende… De si te pones nervioso o no." Respondió el mayor.

"¡Venga ya, Shadow!"Se enfadó.

"¿Cómo debías llamarme?" Preguntó. Sonic se tapó la boca del golpe. "Creo… que vas a estrenar castigo… Quiero que esta noche vengas, te enseñaré una cosa…"

"…" Sonic tragó saliva… ¿¡Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente!? "Amo… ¿hasta cuando tendré que ser su Maid?" Preguntó de forma tierna. A Sonic lo le gustaba vestirse así, y tenía miedo de que Shadow lo azotara. El azabache lo miró triste. Se le veía tan apenado…

"Solo serán tres semanas…" Dijo abrazándolo. Sonic se puso nervioso… ¿A qué venía el abrazo? No pudo saber el por qué al segundo lo correspondió. Shadow pegó al menor más a su cuerpo. "Tranquilo… No te azotaré… No… n-no me lo perdonaría… No pienso hacerte daño…" Le susurró al oído… Era el típico susurro que derretía a cualquiera. Sonic se sonrojó. La situación le podía. Sí, lo acababa de confirmar… estaba enamorado de ese Emo con el que siempre rivalizaba. Se miraron unos segundos. Buscaban que decir, pero, Shadow no aguantó más y se apoderó de los labios de Sonic. Este del susto, se resbaló cayendo en la cama. Ahí, ambos besándose en la cama, se abrazaron con fuerza. No querían soltarse. Beso… beso francés… Besos en el cuello… El azabache no podía controlarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo aguantándose, ya no podía hacerlo más… Sonic comenzó a temblar mordiéndose un dedo. Solo pudo susurrar un "A-amo…" Sonrojado. Shadow lo besó de nuevo. No podía resistirse más a la tentación. "Puedes llamarme Shadow otra vez… solo por esta ocasión…" Dijo acariciándole lentamente la mejilla con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le acariciaba el hombro. "No te tenses… to te dolerá, te lo prometo…" Acto seguido, le cogió la mano y se la beso con cariño. "Seré gentil contigo…" El cobalto se puso de los nervios.

"Shadow… yo… to-todavía soy virgen…"Dijo asustado.

"Te juro que tendré mucho cuidado…" Repitió besándolo en la frente.

"Pe-pero… yo… no quiero que mi primera vez sea así…"Confesó triste.

"…"Shadow lo vio. "Esta noche, me gustaría que fueses conmigo a comer a algún sitio, luego de eso, pasearemos, charlaremos, y cuando volvamos… te daré la mejor noche de tu vida."Terminó de hablar volviéndolo a besar con delicadeza. Se abrazaron con cariño. Sonic se sentía confuso, hace media hora lo asesinaba con la mirada. Hace una hora y veinte minutos, lo estaba amenazando de qué quería estrenar sus nuevos látigos con él, y ahora, intentaba mantener relaciones sexuales con el menor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como nadie encontró el número correcto de traumas, se quedaron sin yaoi zukulentho. Tranquilos en el próximo habrá bastante yaoi, y del bueno (espero).

Gracias a una seguidora de esta historia (y de otras más) que me ha aportado ideas. Gracias, SomerWolf.

Gracias a todos lo que dejáis reviews, se os quiere.

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	6. Chapter 6

"Pe… pero… amo…" Lo llamó Sonic abrazándose a sí mismo. "Cuando… deje de ser su Maid… ¿todo volverá a la normalidad? ¿Otra vez con la rivalidad y los enfrentamientos?"Preguntó el menor esperando una respuesta de "sí". Digamos que lo que acababa de pasar era algo un tanto… inolvidable, como para hacer como si nunca ocurrió.

"Ese es el plan, ¿por qué?"Preguntó él también.

"… Por nada…"Respondió de manera rápida, se iba a ir del cuarto, pero, algo detuvo su movimiento. Su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia. Se puso en pie y mirando a Shadow, le propinó un bofetón. Según pasó eso, volvió a tener consciencia. "¡L-Lo…Lo siento!"

"…"Lo miró con seriedad, pero al ver como el menor temblaba, decidió calmarse un poco. "Estás perdonado, pero, mereces un castigo…" Informó para acto seguido levantarse y agarrar al menor de la muñeca. Sonic se asustó, de seguro, le daría latigazos o algo por el estilo. Silver los vio como se dirigían a la sala de castigos. Este, fue a la habitación de su amo y le comentó. El mayor lo tranquilizó abrazándolo con un cariño extremo. Parecía que nunca lo soltaría. El tiempo para ambos parecía congelarse.

Silver miró a su apuesto amo de reojo mientras se dejaba abrazar. "Mephiles… ¿Qué crees que hará Shadow con Sonic?" Preguntó mirándolo, ahora, de frente.

"No lo sé… sabes muy bien que Shadow es muy impulsivo, y un tanto bipolar… Como Sonic se dé cuenta de lo que siente… capaz y lo echa para que no sea su esclavo… Digamos que no quiere ser descubierto…" Dijo colocándose las lentes para leer. Acto seguido, cogió un libro. "No es como yo."Se sentó en su cama apreciando al menor con cierta perversión en la mirada. "Yo no temo de demostrarte cuanto me gustas. Esperando un día ser correspondido." Le guiñó un ojo provocando que el menor se sonrojase, este, miró a otro lado.

"Que te den…"Dijo un tanto cortante, notando como sus mejillas ardían.

"Ay, mi Silver… Me da que te voy a tener que castigar…"Dijo dejando el libro a un lado. Silver empezó a temblar.

"Otra vez ese castigo no…"Sabía que el castigo era indoloro, incluso, era placentero, pero, Silver era así de… ¿tsundere?

"… Si, ese castigo sí…"Acto seguido, el mayor empezó a besarle el cuello (Porque, sí, Mephiles aquí puede tener boca cada vez que quiera) acariciándole esa colita pequeña y esponjosa. "Eres tan lindo…"Afirmó el mayor al oírlo pegar dulces y suaves gemiditos. "Tan inocente…"

"Gracias a ti, mi inocencia se me va por los poros…"Rodó la cabeza.

"Ay… mi pequeño engreído. Ven…"Lo besó. "Me encantan tus labios…" Fue bajando sus manos con lentitud y sumo cuidado, disfrutando el tacto de la piel suave de Silver.

"…Mephiles… Ha… hazme tuyo…"Dijo casi al borde de un ataque cardiaco por los nervios que le provocaban esa petición.

"Como ordenes…"Dijo el mayor besándole la mano. Lo acostó en la cama y lo fue desvistiendo. Besó su abdomen mientras que con sus manos, ceñía la cadera de peli-nevado. Dulces y tímidas caricias se hicieron presentes en la cabeza del mayor gracias a las temblorosas manos de Silver. "Te amo tanto…"Dijo Mephiles empezando a masturbar al menor.

Mientras tanto…

"Amo… m-me… ¿me va a azotar?"Preguntó el cobalto.

"Si te portas bien mientras recibes el castigo, no."Dijo amarrando al menor a una silla. Sonic se fijó en que el cuarto estaba en la penumbra. No se oía más que un goteo de algún líquido. Todo era oscuro… "Oye, no sé si sabías que el jengibre pica mucho cuando cae en zonas sensible del cuerpo…"Comentó Shadow desabrochándole el traje.

"Me va a echar jengibre por encima, ¿cierto?"

"Solo un poco… Luego, cuando te deje, date un baño, así la picazón será menor." Dijo raspando un poco la espalda de Sonic. Acto seguido, lo miró dejando caer un poco de jugo de jengibre en dicha parte raspada. Sonic intentó quitarse los amarres para rascarse, pero, todo era en vano.

"¡…Pi-pica mucho! ¡Más bien, escarda!"

"Para que aprendas."

"Au" Se quejó. "… A-amo… ¿por qué solo me proporciona picores…? A-A Knux le rompió la nariz el otro día y él solo le empujó sin quererlo…"

"…"Shadow miró a otro lado.

"¿Amo?"Ignoraba por completo el picor, solo quería saber la verdad. "Amo… usted… ¿usted me ama?"

"… CÁLLATE" Le dijo de forma rotunda. Acto seguido, lo desató y se fue del cuarto. Sonic se sobó su irritada espalda.

"Au…" Se volvió a colocar el vestido. "… yo si te amo, Shadow…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uf, he tardado, pero, lo he subido. Gracias a SomerWolf por la idea del jengibre, en serio, solo se me ocurrían cosas muy crueles (maldita mente perturbada que tengo).

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	7. Chapter 7

Sí, lo sé, he tardado casi un año XD. Tengo mis explicaciones: Me daba flojera XD.

¡A leer!

 _ **Capítulo 2 ~Parte 1**_

-A-Amo...-Lo llamó el erizo temblando, de seguro lo hizo cabrear. -¿Quiere qué le prepare un té o un café?-Preguntó.

-La verdad, prefiero otra cosa, estás pasando los límites, Sonic, y te tendré que castigar con mano dura.-Respondió sin cortarse un pelo. -Apóyate contra esa pared de allí.-Le ordenó levantándose serio. -"He de ser duro... he de ser duro..."-Se repitió en su mente. Tampoco quería dañar a Sonic, pero, no podía mostrar que en el fondo, se sentía débil cada vez que estaban cerca, uno del otro.

Esperó a que el menor se colocára y sacó algo del armario...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah... ah...-Intentó normalizar su respiración. -Esta es la última vez que soy yo el uke.-

-Llevas diciendo lo mismo dos semanas.- Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño. -¿Quieres qué te recuerde tu "flamante" petición de postura?-

-¡NO!-Se sonrojó.

-"Me-Mephy... Hazmelo en el suelo"-Repitió divertido.

-Te odio.-Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-Eres tan lindo.-

-Que te DEN...-

-No hace falta, me conformo con darte yo a ti, mi querido Silvy.-

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡AHH!- Cayó al suelo, sus piernas no soportaron más el dolor.

-No te he dado permiso para que te sientes. Levanta.- Ordenó serio.

-N-No puedo...-

-Hump...-Volvió a azotar, solo que en la espalda.

-¡AHHH!-

-Debes respetar y obedecer a tu amo, si no, serás castigado. ¿Cuantas veces he de repetirlo?- Le volvió a azotar.

-¡AHH...!-

-¿A quien debes respetar y obedecer?-Preguntó acercándose. Al ver como Sonic no respondía, lo volvió a azotar solo que en la cara. -¿¡A quien!?-

-¡A usted, amo!- Dijo como pudo.

-¿Qué pasará si me desobedeces?-

-Ser-seré castigado...-

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.- Hizo un nudo con el látigo. -Levántate y ve a darte un baño.- Le ordenó.

-... Sí, amo...- Se intentó levantar y se fue cómo pudo. Al salir, se encontró con Silver, quien lo vio en ese estado: Piernas sangrando... su traje lleno de sangre, el cual estaba bajado... La cara sangrando... llorando...

-¡S-Sonic! ¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó preocupado.

-De-desobedecí al amo.-Dijó triste.

-Ven, te ayudaré con las herídas.-Lo llevó a uno de los baños. Silver se había quedado asombrado. ¿Qué Shadow no amaba a Sonic? ¿Por qué lo azotó? -Sonic...- Lo llamó. -¿Qué hiciste?-

-So... Sol... Yo solo... le pre...-

-Tranquilo,luego me cuentas.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, Mephiles, estaba escuchando la conversación. Echaba humo...

Subió al cuarto de Shadow.

-Adelente...-

-...-Mephiles abrió la puerta y entró. -Shadow...-

-Antes de que digas nada, no tienes por qué meterte en el tema.-

-Sí, porque yo te doy un consejo y tu te lo saltas. "Venga, a romperle el corazón a Sonic" ¿No?-Preguntó sarcástico.

-... Romper... su corazón... ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mira que en verdad eres lento.- Suspiró. -Te lo diré solo una vez... Te cuidado con Sonic, porque, en cualquier momento se hartará y se largará. Y... no quieres que Sonic te abandone, ¿Verdad? O... prefieres que tu orgullo sigua intacto y que Sonic te odie para siempre. Al menos, lo último es lo que veo.- Finalizó por unos segundos. -Si de verdad amas a Sonic, no lo trates cómo a escoria. Aunque, con lo traumado que lo has dejádo, yo creo, que no podrás cambiar nada.-Se fue.

-... Tra... ¿Traumado?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sonic, ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto el color nieve.

-De-debo obedecer al amo...-

-Sonic...-Se entristeció.

-Silver...-Lo llamó Mephiles desde la puerta. -He hablado con él, y da su brazo a torcer. ¿Qué tal Sonic?-

-Pu-pues...-

-Debo obedecer al amo.-

-Hump... Sigue igual... Mira, vayamos los tres a tomar el aire, puede que le siente bien distraerse.-

-Pero, y si Shad...-

-Shh, iréis conmigo, si él quiere algo, que lo busque.- Le plantó. -Y te doy permiso para quitárte el traje, recuerda que fuera de esta casa ya no eres mi sirviente hasta que volvamos.-

-De acuerdo...- Se fue quitando el traje. -Em... Mephy, ¿puedes salir?-

-Normalmente vas desnudo, además, ya te he visto todo lo que te tenía que ver.-Sonrió pervertido.

-Viejo verde.-Le soltó sonrojado.

-Amo...-Dijo Sonic.

-Pues, Silver, te lo creas o no, Shadow es más pervertido que yo.-

-... Pobre sonic, lo que tiene que aguantar.-

-Y lo que me aguantaste tú a mí...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(meses antes)

-Silver, nos vemos, ¡No te pierdas!-Rió el erizo azul. En un pestañeo, ya se había ido.

-... Un día lo mato...-Se fue caminando.

Desde que se quedó a vivir con sus nuevos amigos en el pasado, le gustaba pasear y ver a las parejas y familias felices. Ver como él y sus amigos consiguieron que el bienestar de la gente se mantuviera. Se sentía feliz por ello.

Era de noche, por lo que no había mucha gente en la calle, podríamos decir, que no había.

Silver acababa de volver de la fiesta de Halloween que preparó Tails.

Y aunque su disfraz no daba miedo, fue gratificante hacerlo.

También fue gracioso, dado a que se disfrazó de Amy. Sonic no paró de reir en toda la fiesta.

Aunque no era muy cómodo ir con tacones, aunque fueran de dos centímetros.

Estaba tranquilo, Hasta que le pareció oír una risa. El suelo parecía iluminarse con el símbolo de...

-¿¡SO-SOLARIS!?-Se puso nervioso.

"Desde hoy...estás maldito... encadenado a servir a mi maldad por todo el daño que me has hecho."

-E-em... po-podemos hablarlo...-Intentó ganar tiempo. -E-Espera... dijiste... "maldad"... Oh no...- Intentó retoceder, pero, un líquido negro lo agarró de una pierna. El íquido fue aumentando de altura dejando a Silver colgando, con la cabeza casi en el suelo. -Me-me-me-mephiles...-Se asustó, pero, no podía quedarse así. -¡Súeltame, bicho horrible! ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a engañarme porque voy a patearte!-

-Me está gustando tu patético Show. Ver como de luchador, vas a acabar sintiéndote la escoria más grande del mundo.- Lo estampó contra la pared.

-¡AH!- Se quejó intentándo levantarse. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sintió como estampaban sus muñecas contra el muro. -... ¿¡Pe-pero... qué haces!?-

-Marcar mi territorio.-Se pegó a silver y le mordió el cuello. -¿Sabes? Podría haber engañado solo a Blaze, o simplemente, haber matado a Elise sin ayuda.-

-Entonces ¿¡Por qué me incluiste!?-

-Por esto...- Entró en Silver de golpe, provocando que se quedara más blanco de lo que era.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!? ¡AHHH!-

-¿Sabes que te ves lindo con falda?-

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡PERVERTIDO!-

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Ya lo he dicho, ahora, eres mío.-

-¡AHH!- Gritó intentando empujar o golpear al mayor, pero, nada servía... -¡AHH!- Cerró los ojos, quería que ese momento se desbaneciese.

-Deja de intentar golpearme, no sirve de nada. Solo, disfruta.-

-¡NU-NUNCA! ¡NUNCA DIS... Ahh DISFRUTARÉ ESTO...!-

-¿En serio? Porque, me parece que yo estoy quieto y eres tú el que se está moviendo.-

-Eh...-

-Venga, admite que te encanta...-

-...-

-Si no lo dices tú, te obligaré.- Lo levantó y lo viró hacia él. Lo volvió a penetrar de una haciendo que Silver te tapara la boca. De seguro tocó en su punto más senesible.

-Mmmm...-No quería gemir, no para ese sujeto, pero, era un placer que no podía ser evitado ni ahogado. -Mmmmmm...-

Mientras, Mephiles lo empezó a masturbar con fiereza.

-¡Mmmmm!- Silver estaba por estallar. -¡Mmm! ¡Mmm!-

Mephiles empezó a morderle dónde deberían estar lo pezones mientras que Silver... bueno...

-¡Mmmmmmmm! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhh!-No pudo aguantar más.

-Umm... te gusta que te causen dolor... esto será divertido...-

-Ca-cállate...- Intentó hacer que dejara de decir cosas tan sucias.

-Que adorable te ves...-

Menuda escena.

El disfraz en el suelo, ambos sudando...

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Ahhhh!-

-Cómo desees.-

Aumentó la velocidad mientras que, de vez en cuando, apretaba el miembro de Silver con fuerza.

-¡AHHH!- Ambos se vinieron quedando cansados.

-... Entonces... Sigues vivo...-

-...Soy parte de un dios. De un inmortal.-

-...Ah... ah... con lo de... encadenado... te refieres a que voy a tener que pasar por esto cada ves que quieras, ¿no?-

-...Sí, pero, si te portas bien, no será tan costoso y lo disfrutarás más...-

-No sí me gustará pasado el tiempo...-

-Shhh... No pienses en ello. Ven. -Lo cogió en brazos.- Te llevaré a tu casa.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(En la actualidad)

-Debo... obedecer...-

-Así que, va a seguir así...-Se entristeció Silver.

-Me da que sí... Llevamos una hora fuera, y nada...-

-Volvamos, será mejor.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la noche, Silver le enseñó a Sonic dónde se podía quedar a dormir.

Eran las 03:45 AM.

Sonic seguía despierto. No dormía. -Amo... Lo siento por no haberle obedecido... Necesito un castigo mayor...-

Silver y Mephiles estaban en el cuarto del mayor.

Y Shadow... En la cocina. No podía dormir, por lo que se fue a tomar algo.

Se sentía mal... Muy mal... ver a Sonic llorando, con múltiples herídas sangrantes le dio a darse cuenta de que en el fondo, era un monstruo.

Era cierto, se estaba dejando controlar por su ego.

Fue al cuarto de Sonic, y tocó esperando algo... Un aviso o un "joder, déjame dormir", pero nada. De seguro, estaba roncando, cómo siempre. Pero, algo no iba bien. No se oía los ronquidos de Sonic ni su respiración. ¿Se había ido? Abrió la puerta con cuidado encontrándose la cama vacía. El cobalto no estaba en la casa. Shadow revisó cualquier rincón, pero, nada. Oficialmente, el azul se había largado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shadow?-Preguntó el plateado.

-¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?-

-Son las 09:30.-

-Estuve buscando por tanto tiempo...-

-¿Buscar el qué?-

-A Sonic, no está en la casa...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 13:00. Shadow decidió que sería mejor ir a ver a Sonic y pedirle disculpas.

Mephiles y Silver lo acompañaron por si las moscas.

El oji-rubí tocó a la puerta, y cuando Sonic abrió...

-Sonic, siento mucho lo que hice, dejé que mi ego me controlara y me pasé... Perdón...-

-Em... Disculpa... ¿Nos conocemos de algo?-Preguntó extrañado.

-... No... ¿No me recuerdas?-

-¿Debería?- Volvió a preguntar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la madrugada, Sonic se fue de aquella casa para volver a la suya. Y una vez en ella, se castigó por no haber obedecido a Shadow, por haberse largado, por haberle gritado, molestado, pegado, insultado e incordiado en el pasado. Por haber hecho enfadar a la persona que amaba. Se golpeaba con cualquier cosa en cualquier sitio. Poco a poco, fue parando... parecía que había olvidado el por qué se pegaba.

-... Emmmmmm... Vale... creo que me volví masoquista... Paso, voy a comermeun Chilli Dog.-

-¿Sonic?-Preguntó el zorro. -¿Dónde estuviste, hermano?-

-¿Acaso salí?-

-Sí.-

-Pues... No me acuerdo.-

-Bueno *bostezo* Ya es tarde, me voy a la cama.-

-¿Otra vez con experimentos hasta tarde?- Se enfadó.

-Sorry, pero, me despisté.- Se fue.

-Ay... que haré contigo, Tails... Bueno, yo también tengo sueño.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Em... Disculpa... ¿Nos conocemos de algo?-Preguntó extrañado.

-... No... ¿No me recuerdas?-

-¿Debería?- Volvió a preguntar. -¡Hey, Silver! ¿Quien es este? ¿Amigo tuyo?-

-Eh... pues... ¿sí?-

-Y... ¿qué hace Mephiles aquí...? ¿Qué no acabemos con él?-

-Sí, pero, tranquilo, no haré nada, lo juro.-

-Bueno, diganme, ¿conozco a este emo por casualidad?-

-Sí pero...-

-Mephiles, ahora que me fijo... parecen hermanos.-

-Sí, es mi... hermanito pequeño. Sonic, él es Shadow...-

-Bueno, pues, encantado.-

-...-Shadow intentó tranquilizarse y saludar. -Lo mismo digo.- Pero, por dentro... -"Sonic... ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿Por qué? Es... es mí culpa, me lo merezco por haberte hecho esto."-Pensó mirando los aruñones que tenía Sonic en la cara y piernas.

-¿Quieren pasar? Tails salió a pasear con Cream y Vanilla, así que, estoy solo y me aburro.-

-Vale.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Byeee! *Kisu*


End file.
